France
in 2372]] , France|thumb|La Barre in 2367]] ]] France is an area on Earth, containing several regions and cities. It is on the continent of Europe. (TOS: "The Cage") Geography Cities *Avignon (TNG: "Chain of Command, Part II"; VOY: "Concerning Flight") *Epernay (Star Trek: Generations) *La Barre *Marseille **Chez Sandríne (VOY: "The Cloud", "Twisted", "Non Sequitur", "Meld", "Someone to Watch Over Me") **Starfleet Academy Training Base *Paris **Café des Artistes (TNG: We'll Always Have Paris) **Avenue des Champs-Élysées (TNG: "Imaginary Friend" & Star Trek: First Contact) **Eiffel Tower (TNG: "We'll Always Have Paris"; Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost") **Hippodrome de Longchamp (Bois de Boulogne) (TNG: The Emissary) **Louis Pasteur's house (DS9: "Distant Voices") **Federation President's office (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country; DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost") :The Club Ingénue from holo-program "Julian Bashir, Secret Agent" is also located in Paris. (DS9: "Our Man Bashir") Hydrography Oceans and seas : Atlantic Ocean, English channel, Mediterranean Sea Rivers : Seine,... Mountains *Alps (DS9: "Past Tense, Part I") *Jura mountains *Massif Central *Pyrénées *Vosges *Massif armoricain Other *Burgundy *Corsica History ;3.5 billion years ago: According to Q, the area that would one day be France was the location where life on the planet began. (TNG: "All Good Things...") ;Ancient history : The french territory is part of the Roman Empire ;Middle Ages: : After the collapse of the Roman Empire, France becomes a monarchy. (TOS: "The Squire of Gothos", "The Savage Curtain" ; TNG: "Hide and Q") :Development of the French language :First use of the Franc currency. ;16th century: :The Da Vinci hologram wanted to move to France from Florence, because he thought the Florentines weren't able to grasp his genius and that the king of France would be a better patron. Two prominent French cities Da Vinci had interest in were Paris and Avignon. (VOY: "Concerning Flight") ;17th century: 1655 - The french mathematician Pierre de Fermat dies, leaving behind a note claiming to have discovered "remarkable proof" for what becomes known as Fermat's Last Theorem. (TNG: "The Royale"; DS9: "Facets") ;18th century: :1705 - The french frigate L'Entreprise is captured by the British Royal Navy and rechristened [[HMS Enterprize|HMS Enterprize]]. :1743 - Fondation of the champagne manufacturer Moët et Chandon in Epernay (Star Trek: Generations) :The French Revolution of 1789 was never refered in Star Trek, but the subsequent events implies the end of the French monarchy. :1794 - The tricolour french flag (blue, white, red) is officially adopted (TNG: "The Last Outpost") ]] ;19th century: 1804 - General Napoleon Bonaparte, previously french Consul, becomes the Emperor of France. :1805 - Battle of Trafalgar : The British Royal Navy, led by Horatio Nelson aboard the [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]], destroy a combined French and Spanish fleet. (TNG: "The Best of Both Worlds, Part I" ; Star Trek: Generations) :1815 - Battle of Waterloo : The Napoleon armies are finally defeated by the british-prussian-dutch alliance. (VOY: "The Thaw") :1822 - Birth of the scientist Louis Pasteur (TOS: What Are Little Girls Made Of? & DS9: "Distant Voices"). :1880s - Construction of the Eiffel Tower in Paris ]] ;20th century: :1910s - France is involved in the First World War :1930s-40s - France is involved in the Second World War :Subsequently to the Second World War, General Charles de Gaulle inspires the political doctrine known as gaullism. (DS9: "Past Tense, Part I") :A descendant of Jean Luc Picard is a liberal political figure, who tries to consolidate an alliance between RPR and UDF. (Picard family album from Star Trek Generations) ;21st century: 2024 - Student unrest in France made it an undesirable tourist destination for Earth's elite. "Neo-Trotskyists" are, at this time, in charge of the government. (DS9: "Past Tense, Part I") ;24th century: :2305 - Jean-Luc Picard is born in La Barre Culture *'Literature' : **''"The Hunchback of Notre Dame"'' and "Les Misérables" (Victor Hugo) **''"20,000 Leagues Under the Sea"'' (Jules Verne) **''"Cyrano de Bergerac"'' (Edmond Rostand) *'Music' : **''"Les Troyens"'' (Louis Hector Berlioz) **(Georges Bizet) French List - People of French descent A section of New Orleans, originally settled by the French is referred to as the French Quarter. (DS9: "The Visitor") Background France may or may not exist as a separate country in the 23rd or 24th Centuries. There is also speculation based on its location and the real world (France was one of the instigator of the European Economic Community in 1957) that it was part of the European Alliance. Star Trek in France Star Trek: The Original Series didn't air on french televisions until 1982. Only 13 episodes were, at the time, diffused on TF1 (the first french television channel) : "Catspaw" (01/02/1982), "Assignment: Earth" (01/09/1982), "The Deadly Years" (01/16/1982), "The Immunity Syndrome" (01/23/1982), "Tomorrow is Yesterday" (01/30/1982), "Wink of an Eye" (02/06/1982), "The City on the Edge of Forever" (02/13/1982), "Whom Gods Destroy" (02/20/1982), "The Mark of Gideon" (02/27/1982), "Errand of Mercy" (03/06/1982), "The Doomsday Machine" (03/13/1982), "The Lights of Zetar" (03/20/1982), "The Tholian Web" (12/26/1982). The 66 other episodes aired finally in 1986 on the channel La 5. TOS was the only Star Trek series to air on the french hertzian televisions. TNG aired finally on the cable and satellite channel Canal Jimmy since 1996, followed by DS9 in 1998, VOY in 1998 (season 1 to 4 only) and ENT in 2004. This late (even after the Star Wars phenomenon) and relative confidential diffusion lead to a complete ignorance and a bad reputation about Star Trek from the french people. But the arrival of DVD since 2002 and the new channels introduced by digital terrestrial television (2005) seem to make evolve the minds and knowledge about the franchise. External links * Category:Earth nation-states de:Frankreich fr:France nl:Frankrijk